Discoveries
by kasey1939
Summary: When Derek first kissed Stiles they both thought it would be a one time thing but now that things are going farther Stiles will do whatever it takes to make this work. Derek deserves to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Stiles, you are human!"

"I know that, if I didn't before I would now since you remind me every single day!"

"If you know that why would you even try to fight that thing?"

"Hey I didn't start it and it was a fight and die or run and die tired sort of situation."

Derek had nothing to say to that.

"Wow! Speechless sour wolf really? Stating the obvious is all it takes, good to know."

"Stiles…"

"What? What could you possibly have to say to me n…"

He never got to finish his rant because all of a sudden there was an alpha werewolf attached to his lips. His mind froze for all of two seconds while he processed that the scary guy who he thought hated him and wanted him to die a slow and painful death was kissing him. After the two seconds of astonished paralysis came to a close Stiles found himself responding enthusiastically, if clumsily, to the feel of Derek's lips on his. When he felt Derek's hands on his stomach as he lifted his shirt away his need fogged mind gave way to the stunned realization that this was going beyond just kissing. The hand on his belt told him it was going way beyond kissing. All he could think was that he didn't care as long as Derek kept touching him.

Derek's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, maybe that was a side benefit of the whole werewolf speed thing, or maybe Derek was just that good at this kind of thing. Trying not to think about his own lack of experience and how disappointing this could totally turn out for the wolf that was currently nipping his way down Stiles virgin body he closed his eyes and decided to just feel. If this ended after one time so be it, but he was determined to make it the best time ever, step one in doing that was to not overthink it. Taking a deep breathe he forced himself to relax and just go with it.

As Stiles lay beside a sated Derek he tried desperately to catch his breath and regain his sanity. He'd been in love with Derek for months, but he'd never thought that the feeling would ever be mutual. Looking over at his, once enemy now lover, he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for this man. Derek was older than him, based on what just happened and how amazing it felt he was obviously more experienced as well. He didn't want Derek to regret this not ever, and hopefully if he did this just right, he never would.

Derek lay naked in bed next to an equally nude Stile and tried to wrap his mind around what he'd just done. One minute he and Stiles were fighting, then Stiles brought up just how close he'd come to dying, and he just reacted. He'd known his feelings for Stiles had changed since the two hours they spent trapped by Jackson in the school pool, but Stiles was a kid. Just like he had been all those years ago which unfortunately in this mental chastisement made him Kate.

The question was what to do now. Stiles was sixteen, almost seventeen, and he was twenty-four. He had no business doing these things with Stiles. It was immoral, not to mention illegal, and he was the sheriff's son not that that made it more or less wrong but is did do something to the situation as a whole. He knew he shouldn't be with him, but at the same time he knew he couldn't be without him either. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep maybe he'd know what to do in the morning.

Stiles stood in front of the bathroom mirror just staring at his reflection. That morning before he did the walk of shame from Derek's place to his, Derek had laid down the law. If they were going to do this then it had to be a secret, at least until it wasn't illegal anymore, no one not even the pack could know. He was fine with that he really was but looking in the mirror he didn't know how long that would last. Derek had covered him in bites and scratches. As he ran his fingers over the claw marks on his chest he wondered if this was a werewolf thing or just a Derek thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac knew it was wrong to follow Stiles like this but he just couldn't help it, he was curious. Stiles had been acting so weird lately, he couldn't even pinpoint when everything had changed, Stiles was always weird. It had been so subtle, all summer he had been so fidgety almost like he had a secret he was afraid all the wolves around him would sniff out, he knew no one else had noticed, because if they had they would have just ambushed him with questions until they all knew what was different. He loved his friends, his pack, but some of them had absolutely no sense of tact. They seemed to think that they needed to know everything about everyone else, which considering he was currently tailing Stiles, he was probably the same way only more discrete about it.

Stiles finally stopped in a clearing in the woods about five miles from the old Hale house. How did he even know this place was here? More importantly what the hell was he doing here in the middle of the night? As far as he knew there wasn't any new big bad hanging around making late night excursions into the woods necessary. Just as he was about to let Stiles know he was there and demand answers he saw movement on the other side of the clearing. Derek? What the hell were they doing meeting in secret like this? Maybe there was a new evil in town and they just hadn't told anyone about it yet, taking the approach of not worrying everyone until there was something to really worry about. As soon as he thought it he discarded it as not possible. Derek never thought like that, he wanted everyone on high alert at all times, especially when there was danger headed their way. So what were they doing?

"Did anyone follow you?"

"Not that I know, but you know as someone of the non-furry variety I could be wrong." Oh yeah, totally wrong.

What he saw next left his mind whirling in disbelief. Out of all the explanations he'd thought there'd be for Stiles new behavior this hadn't even made the list.

Stiles looked at Derek and could hardly keep himself in place while at the same time he was rooted to the spot in awe. Of course this was the norm with them, they had been together all summer and still the fact that Derek not only noticed him but wanted him, still floored him.

He moved forward with unsteady steps trying and as usual failing to keep his reaction to Derek under control. He couldn't help it he was just so totally wrapped up in him it was almost funny if it wasn't so pathetic. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do just to bring a smile to his face.

Grabbing the condom out of his pocket he pushed Derek back against the tree behind him before dropping to his knees. After their first time together he'd gone in total research mode and since then had used everything he'd ever Googled about how to keep your man satisfied in bed. It seemed to be working, Derek never voiced any complaints aside for telling him to slow down every now and then, and he kept coming back for more which was the whole point.

Finally freeing him from his tight pants, seriously no one should be able to where these things they were like painted on. Then again nearly every werewolf except Scott and Boyd wore pretty much the same thing so maybe it was like a Were-uniform or something. Maybe it was in a rule book somewhere if you gain fur at least once a month you must be a stacked sex god in tight pants and black leather is a must at least one week out of every four. Never mind doesn't matter right now. Right now the only thing that matters is Derek.

Slipping the condom in his mouth he decided to use a move he'd read about in Cosmo this week. Oh god, if Lydia or god forbid Jackson, or just anyone really knew he read Cosmo they would just annihilate him. Was it his fault that it was one of the best mags for sex tips about pleasing your man? They couldn't even blame him! He was blameless! It was all Danny's fault he was the one who'd gotten him started after he'd cornered him for an awkward sex talk during his research marathon.

Deciding to put all that away for now he leaned forward and swallowed Derek to the root. Turns out not having much of a gag reflex was one hell of a perk in his life right now.

Derek felt his hand tightening in Stiles hair but he just couldn't stop. He couldn't seem to stop anything when it came to Stiles. Every time he told himself it would be the last time, or that they wouldn't do anything but talk so he could explain why he had to end this. Then every time when he saw Stiles standing there with this look in his eyes, like he was his whole world, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Then Stiles would always start doing something that felt so good, like what he was doing right now, and he would just lose his train of thought all together.

Stiles was always a quick study and good at picking up new skills but damn. He remembered their first time, which he was sure was Stiles first time ever, and now only a few months later Stiles knew just what to do to make him a quivering mess of want and need. It wasn't long before he felt his release start to build, it was deliberate he knew, Stiles could draw it out for hours if he wanted to. When it finally hit his hand in Stiles hair tightened even more to the point of leaving bruises. It seemed like he always left bruises on Stiles these days. Like they were his way of reminding Stiles of him even when he couldn't be there. His way of holding him to him, so he wouldn't leave. Because he knew one day Stiles would see just how wrong for him he was and then all of this would end.

Stiles couldn't keep the smile from his face when Derek's grip on his hair tightened. He loved that Derek always felt the need to mark him. It gave him hope that one day Derek would want him for real, not just for the sex. Not that the sex wasn't awesome it was, it just always felt like Derek was ready and waiting to bolt at any moment. Like he wasn't enough yet. Normally he would talk to Lydia about these things, ever since he'd given up his major crush on her they had become good friends, but that would mean breaking Derek's rule about nobody knowing and that would just give him an excuse to leave and that could not happen. He knew that one excuse was all it would take and Derek would be gone.

Stiles felt kind of bad that he was keeping things from the pack but if it was a choice between total honesty between him and his friends or sexy times with Derek he would choose Derek every time without hesitation. He loved his friends he did, but they had absolutely no sense of discretion and he knew within days of them finding out either his dad or one of his deputies would know and then not only would it be over but Derek would be in so much hot water, yeah it would just be bad. Something he knew the pack would never understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac didn't know what to do now. He knew about it now and he couldn't un-know it, no matter how much he wished he could. He was so conflicted. On the one hand he was happy for them, especially Derek, they weren't alone anymore they had each other. On the other hand, he couldn't help but wonder how healthy their relationship is after what he saw last night.

Derek had been holding Stiles in a tight grip, and he could remember on more than one occasion seeing bruises on Stiles that he couldn't explain away as Stiles being clumsy. He was always so aware of the injuries of others. He supposed it could have been a one time heat of the moment thing though right?

Lacrosse practice started up again in about a week so he knew what he would do. He would wait and try to catch Stiles while he was changing, if he wasn't hurt then he would just leave the two of them in peace. But if he was hurt, he didn't know what he would do then. Derek was like the only family he had, he didn't want to cause him any problems, but he couldn't just stand by if Stiles was being hurt even if it was unintentional.

Yes, he had Erica and Boyd and on every other day Scott and Jackson, but it wasn't the same with them as it was with Derek. Derek had been the one to save him. He'd been the only one who'd been paying enough attention to him to see that he needed to be stronger, then he made him into a survivor instead of a victim. He gave him the power to never be a victim again. But despite that he couldn't just let Stiles be a victim either.

He knew enough about Stiles to know that he wouldn't see himself that way. If things were going the way he thought they were Stiles would just say he was fine. He'd say that he knew his limits and tell them all to mind their own business. He understood that feeling and respected it, but that wouldn't stop him from stepping in if he had to.

Stiles knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what yet. Isaac kept staring at him all day. Normally he wouldn't really care about that, werewolves were weird on a day to day basis, but this was different. Every time he looked over Isaac would look away and almost look guilty to have been caught staring, which was just not like the new furry Isaac.

"Hey, Scott, have you noticed anything different about Isaac?"

"Different how?" Well that answered that.

"Never mind, he just keeps staring at me and it's giving me the creeps that all."

"Maybe he's crushing on you dude." God, Scott was oblivious.

"No man you are his bromance fantasy, I am just that pesky human he can't shake. Every time he turns around there I am. Bet he wouldn't be nearly so annoyed by that if it was you showing up everywhere."

The sick look on his friends face was nearly enough to make him forget about all the weirdness. Almost but not quite. He... he couldn't suspect about him and Derek could he? No, there was no way it could be that, but if it was which it totally wasn't; he needed a plan on how to deal with it. If he left dealing up to Derek then he would be alone and sexless in no time at all. He supposed he could talk it over with Derek the next time he saw him, maybe test the waters a little.

The Sheriff had gotten an emergency call at three in the morning that for a problem only he could fix so he'd left to go save the world. Stiles didn't mind that at all, at least not as much as he'd used to, because now he had Derek. As always, almost like he was waiting for it, the moment his dad left for the station Derek swiftly landed in his room.

"Derek what brings you here?" Like he had to ask, in return for his question he got one of Derek's signature looks. This one simply said shut up and he was more than eager to comply. Less talking more fucking.

He spent the next four hours face down on his mattress being fucked into Nirvana. He'd said it once and he would say it again, God bless werewolf stamina. He was going to be feeling this all day long; school would definitely be interesting, and likely for the rest of the week to. There were already bruises forming on his hips, wrists, neck, and back and there would likely be more before he dragged his clothes on for school. He knew he would have to give himself enough time to shower, werewolves had a very good sense of smell and that would be the stupidest way ever to give up his secret. Another thrust had him seeing stars behind his eyes, so he'd be late for English he could deal, he was already light years ahead of his classmates.

When they finally stopped to take a breather, mostly for Stiles sake, he decided it was as good a time as any to bring up their problem.

"I think Isaac might know about us. Or suspects at least, or well suspects something, he might not even know anything really. He's just been looking at me funny lately, and none of the others are so it's not a wolf thing, it's an Isaac thing. I just thought I should bring it up."

He held his breath hoping Derek wouldn't lose his temper about this, but he knew from the beginning it was doomed to failure. Derek had never had a steady hold on his temper since he'd known him. Within seconds he was up and out of the bed dragging on his pants.

"What are you doing?" Like he didn't already know the only real question at the moment was what he could do about it.

"I'm leaving, this is over, I told you if anyone found out it would end."

He was beginning to panic and he knew it but he had to stay calm or at least stay breathing in order to fix this.

"But we don't even know what he knows, hell we don't even know that he knows anything. Scott thought he might have a crush on me it could totally be that."

He could tell by the look he was getting that Derek didn't believe that any more than he did. Really anyone with half a brain would have known he was lying, well anyone with half a brain who'd seen Isaac around Scott before anyway. He already had his shoes on and was looking for his shirt, he needed to do something quick, he knew once Derek was out that door there would be almost no chance of getting him back.

Jumping up he moved to stand in front of him putting his hands on his chest to both stop him and gain his attention.

"Stiles."

"Don't Stiles me; are you really going to leave me because someone might know something? Besides it's Isaac he worships the ground you walk on he'd never do anything that even might get you into trouble."

"I told you –"

"Please… don't leave me. Not over something like this, please."

Derek couldn't look away from Stiles. He knew he should just push past him, find his shirt, and leave. He'd made the rules clear before they started this and if anyone found out it would be a disaster. He just couldn't do that though, Stiles was looking at him like his entire life depended on this one answer this one decision. He remembered feeling like that once, with Kate, and he was nearly sick to realize he was that person for Stiles.

When he was with Kate his entire life was consumed by her. She was older, more experienced, and as far as he was concerned out of his league. He would do anything to keep her happy, to keep her from leaving, and Stiles was doing the same with him. He knew he should leave but he just couldn't walk away from him, from this, he hadn't been this happy in a long time and he surprised to find he was selfish enough to not want to give that up for any reason.

"Don't you have school?" Stiles eyes flashed with hope at that sign of weakness.

"I can totally skip, I have like near perfect attendance and I won't be missing anything I don't already know. Stay here with me; you know as well as I do my dad won't be back until tonight."

He felt Stiles fingers pulling at his jeans tugging them open again before slipping his hand inside. When he felt him wrap his long nimble fingers around his cock he caved completely.

"Find out what Isaac knows when you're back at school tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out pinning Isaac down is harder to do than you would think, especially when he's actively avoiding you. Stiles had been trying to corner him for the last two hours with no luck; finally he enlisted the aid of his trusted best friend.

"Come on Scott all you have to do is text him to meet you after school in the locker room then just not be there." He pleaded with him because turns out his trusted best friend had far too many morals.

"That's lying Stiles and I won't do that, especially not when you won't tell me why you want to talk to Isaac so bad or why he's avoiding you like you're trying to kill him."

"Dude, you like totally owe me for like everything, this is me calling that in so just please, text him." He was getting desperate here Derek wanted to know what Isaac knew and he wanted to know today so he really needed to have that talk.

"Fine, but you're so explaining this to me later."

"Sure." Much much later, like after his eighteenth b-day.

Pacing up one row of lockers and down another he waited for Isaac to show and hoped that the smell of the locker room would hide the fact that Scott was a no show until it was too late.

"Scott?"

Yes, victory is mine!

"Not here, sorry for the trickery there but you've been avoiding me and this was the only way I could think to have the chat we so seriously need to be having."

"Stiles? Look man now is not a good time so I'm just gonna-"

"Why do you keep looking at me like you've seen me naked?"

"What!" Yep that got a reaction and it stopped him in his tracks at least.

"I couldn't figure it out at first, you were looking at me weird, but I couldn't place the look. It was something I hadn't seen before but then I remember I had seen that look before from Allison who'd accidentally walked in on Jackson and Lydia and for about a month after kept looking at both of them that way until she got over the trauma of the experience. That look is the 'I accidentally saw you naked and now don't know where to look or what to think' face. So why are you giving me the I've seen you naked look, did you see me naked?"

"What no, I've never seen you naked!"

He believed that he just looked too relieved to be saying that, like he was thankful he could honestly say he hadn't seen him in the buff. So not naked then what? Oh!

"So if you haven't seen me in nothing but skin when did you see me having sex?"

The question caught him so off guard which was the point that Stiles got his answer without having to wait for him to regain the power of speech. He looked a little green like he was about to vomit and his eyes glazed a little in memory then when he was back in the present he couldn't look at him, like literally was incapable of holding his gaze. He had seen them together.

"I... I haven't?"

"Wow you know when you want to lie convincingly to a non-werewolf you should really not only not do the stutter start thing but you should totally phrase it as a statement instead of the question you totally just asked. So you saw me and Derek doing it and that's what the looks are about. Now the only question is what you are planning to do with this new information of yours. I can tell from the way you've been staring at me of late that you're currently undecided in that area so why don't I help you decide. What are you thinking about doing?"

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I want him to be happy and I think he is happy with you but Stiles man this is illegal."

"Illegal yes, has anything to do with you, no. So why don't you just let it go and let me handle it. It is my life after all."

"Yeah, it's your life and his life, but you're both my friends and if I think this is hurting you I will go to your father about it."

"Then what? Derek gets locked up? Bet full moons in prison will never be the same again after that."

"Fine how about this as a compromise, I'll keep my distance for now but if that changes if I change my mind then I'll come to you about it and you'll have a choice to make."

Without another word Isaac left leaving a very calm and detached Stiles behind.

"Yes I will."

Derek had been nervous all day while he waited for Stiles to come home. His dad was at work as usual so he didn't worry about waiting in his room. The sound of Stiles too quick heartbeat reached him first, followed by the sound of his jeep, he was home. Sitting on the edge of the bed he waited.

"Hey D-man we're in the clear."

"So Isaac doesn't know anything?" Good that was a headache in the making he just did not need.

"Oh no dude he totally knows, he saw us having sex, he just isn't going to say anything about it."

How could he be so calm this was a big deal. Then he had a lap full of teenage boy and didn't care anymore either, this was all that mattered now. Them together was all he wanted to focus on, everything else could wait until tomorrow, or maybe even the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first day of Lacrosse practice and Stiles was psyched as always. He knew he had like zero chance of actually playing, especially with so many werewolves on the team, but he still loved the game and being a part of the team. Even if coach still didn't know his name. He knew he had to be careful, Derek had been very "affectionate" since the whole Isaac problem and he was currently a walking wound. He was covered head to toe in bruises, scratches, bites, and more it was like Derek was marking him as property or something. While he loved it and wouldn't change that for anything in the world he also knew that he couldn't let anyone else see them so he took precautions. He showed up already in uniform and just used the locker room to put on his protective gear, no one thought anything of it it was just Stiles being his usual weird self. Well no one but Isaac who kept glancing at him in worry. After practice he would just lag behind until he had the locker room to himself for changing and voila no one ever need know a thing.

Finstock was in his office getting the roster finished when he heard someone in the locker room just down the hall. Shouldn't they all be dressed and gone by now, most of them couldn't wait to be gone after first practice. Standing reluctantly he went to investigate hoping he wasn't about to bust some dumb fuck for drugs, knowing his luck it was just Greenberg and that would be worse than anything. There was just something about that kid that just rubbed him the wrong way.

So lost in his thoughts he almost didn't see Bilinski ah, no Stilinski? What the fuck, Stiles coming out of the shower. He had a towel around his waist thank god, over the years he'd seen enough accidental teen junk to last him an eternity. He was torn between just turning to leave, stiles was harmless after all, and yelling at the boy for lingering when he finally came out of the shadows that had cloaked him before. What he saw horrified him. The kid was beat to hell and back.

What the fuck? He knew the Sheriff wasn't responsible the man was stand up all around good guy and his reaction to others beating their kids was just too strong for him to ever lay hand on his own. So who had done this? And why was he hiding it? There was no question about it now, showing up already in uniform staying late to change he was definitely hiding this from everyone. If he'd done his customary burger run after first practice instead of finishing the rosters he wouldn't have seen it either. The only question now, what to do? He backtracked quietly to his office to think.

He hated getting involved in the lives of his students more than necessary, their lives these days were just so damn complicated. But his conscience wouldn't let him just let this alone, so what to do. If he went to the Sheriff that could end badly all around, what if the Sheriff was the one doing it, he didn't think so but stranger things had happened especially in this town lately. If he reported it to the state and it wasn't the Sheriff then Stilinski could be yanked out of a stable home for no reason, losing his only stability during a time of crisis. If he tried to deal with it himself he'd just mess it up he knew he would he always did with things like this and from the marks he saw covering the boys back and torso the last thing Stilinski needed was for someone to make things worse for him.

What about his friends? Did they know? Could he get them involved? Would that even be ethical? Come to think of it Layhe had been giving Stilinski weird looks all through practice, he'd just thought they were having some sort of fight or whatever and were trying to keep it off the field. Now though he had to wonder if maybe Layhe knew. McCall didn't know jack, in general and in this instance, if he did he wouldn't be keeping quiet about any of it. Stilinski was like his brother he would be shouting it from the rafters until someone sat up took notice and helped his friend.

He didn't really know that many others who were actually friends with Stilinski. There were some who were more passing friendly but they were not friends exactly at least not as far as he could see. What a sad thought that was, only two friends and no one seeming to notice when he was in serious shit.

Hearing the door to the locker room open and then promptly close he made a decision. He would do nothing for now, not until he at least talked to Layhe to try to find out what part of this he was missing. He was missing something he knew with Stiles others not seeing the whole picture was a given.

Stiles was beyond pumped, the first practice of the season always flooded him with adrenaline, and today was no different. Well, it was different in one way, instead of burning off the excess energy with marathon gaming and talking a mile a minute all he had to do was go see Derek. Not that Derek would mind, he'd all but ordered him to come straight over after practice that morning, something about scents and too many people touching him.

Derek had finally broken down and gotten himself an apartment the month before after Stiles had pointed out that they couldn't continue to just meet in a teenage boys bedroom and out in the middle of the freaking woods. Not that those times weren't beyond awesome, but still some privacy without having to worry about parents or police would be equally as awesome. Finally standing at the door of the loft, rocking back and forth on his heels, he raised his hand to knock. Before he could make contact with the door it was ripped open and he was pulled inside by an enthusiastic werewolf who had obviously been waiting for him.

He found himself pressed up against the door, Derek's hands moving so fast it felt like they were everywhere and his clothes were rapidly hitting the floor leaving him bared to his lovers eyes, hands, and oh god mouth.

"What took you so long? Practice ended over an hour ago!"

"Well yeah, but I had to hand back a little so no one would see me changing and get the wrong idea. We talked about this remember."

A grunt was the only response he got, which was fine with him, he'd become an expert at understanding the unspoken language of one Derek Hale. At the moment Derek was not happy.

"Too many people touching you."

"Yeah, dude it's a contact sport."

"Don't like it."

Without another word Stiles found himself propelled a few feet to his left until his momentum was stopped by Derek's kitchen table. Within moments Derek was right behind him, and it felt like his hands had never left his body. It felt so good. Slight pressure against his shoulder had him leaning forward laying his upper body across he table and presenting himself for Derek's enjoyment. This was what made his life whole, being with Derek, making Derek happy.

Without any warning, or much prep beyond some light fondling he found himself being dominated by an aggressive werewolf. Each thrust moved the table cause it to rock and sway with the force. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut loving the sensation, loving Derek.

Suddenly it hit him just how much Derek didn't like other people touching him. Hell, he didn't even like others seeing him or really seeing more of him than was necessary. Pretty much everything about Lacrosse Derek didn't like. At least when it came to Stiles being a part of it. Without a second thought he decided then and there what he was going to do. He was going to quite the team.

**A/N - So what do you think? Next chapter will have Issac and Coach having a little conversation, and Stiles quitting the team and the fall out from that so who should stumble across his little secret next?**


End file.
